


Love Eases the Burden

by Vulteres



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to be happy, Love Confessions, M/M, i haven’t finished the story yet please don’t spoil, idk - Freeform, iros kingmaker you have the mightiest name but god are you anything but, its like 5 am, i’m also like terrified of the bad end, none of my friends play code vein so i can’t cry about it with anyone i’m strugglin, pleasd be gentle, this is entirely self indulgent, this is literally the first fic i’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulteres/pseuds/Vulteres
Summary: Iros learns that not all burdens must be shouldered alone.“ Iros stared at him for a long time. He almost wanted to keep him safe, just like the others, blissfully ignorant of his trials and burdens. But deep inside, he trusted Yakumo. He trusted the others, too, but there was something about Yakumo that made him feel like he could tell him anything, and he wouldn’t think of him any different.”
Relationships: OC/Canon - Relationship, Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Love Eases the Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally A) the first fanfic I’ve ever written and B) something I wrote at 3 AM, finished at 5 AM, and have no one to cry with about Code Vein so I decided, fuck it, I’ll post it. Please be gentle, critique is welcome and encouraged, and enjoy my Revenant being a disaster. 
> 
> (My twitter is @clockworkwar please message me if you want to talk about Code Vein I really want more friends to talk about it with)

Iros began to think of everything that had led him to this point; Oliver Collins, the Revenants, Cruz, Operation Queenslayer, the Successors… and suffice to say, he was  _ scared.  _

He didn’t know what half of it meant, and what he did know, he didn’t fully understand. But a hero wasn’t supposed to be scared, he thought. He left the fear for his companions, while he did his damndest to keep them safe, sacrificing himself more often than not, the fear of them falling and never coming back up after his encounters with Jack being too much for this hero to bear. 

He let his thoughts run rampant as he idly toyed with his bayonet, sitting on the side of his bed, and he might as well have been deaf to the world. Such was his only way he knew how to cope, much as he tried to hide it. But a knock on the door pulled him from his dark mindset as his head jerked up to the closed door, pausing for a long moment before calling for the person to come in. 

Yakumo’s face greeted him as he gently pushed open the door, a familiar and friendly smile upon his lips. Iros couldn’t help but smile back, a warmth creeping into his normally stoic expression. 

“Hey,” the other Revenant began. “Sorry for intruding, just didn’t want you to get lonely in here. Staying all holed up in your room can’t be good on morale.” 

Iros watched him for a moment before giving a small chuckle, his eyes resting on his bayonet before he gave a proper response. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he hummed, gently scooting to the side as an invitation for Yakumo to sit next to him, idly thumbing over the details in his bayonet as his eyes fixated on something far away. The fact that he didn’t continue made Yakumo raise a brow as he sat next to him, leaning forward and looking at the Revenant’s face with concern. 

“Hey…” He said, his tone gentle, which surprised the Revenant enough to meet his gaze. “Is something on your mind?” 

Iros stared at him for a long time. He almost wanted to keep him safe, just like the others, blissfully ignorant of his trials and burdens. But deep inside, he trusted Yakumo. He trusted the others, too, but there was something about Yakumo that made him feel like he could tell him anything, and he wouldn’t think of him any different. 

With a deep breath, he slowly nodded, his brows knitting. “... Yes. There’s… There’s a lot on my mind. But I… I understand if you don’t have the time to listen. Or the desire…” 

He trailed off as he spoke, Yakumo’s gaze softening on his face as he gave him a reassuring smile. “I always have the time to listen. I’m here for you, Iros.”

Again, Iros stared at him. There was a long pause before he cracked the smallest smile, and another before he finally began to speak. 

He told Yakumo almost everything; everything he could remember, at least. He began with his first memory of Cruz, and ended with what Jack had offered him in the Cathedral of Sacred Blood. Tears pricked at his eyes as he left not the slightest detail out, ranting on and on for what seemed like hours, and Yakumo not once dropped his gentle gaze. 

As he spoke, he became more aware of the fact that he wasn’t looking for advice - he just needed someone to  _ listen.  _ It felt like his voice was ready to give out as he finally ended his rant, falling silent and resting his eyes on his bayonet. 

“I… I’m sorry,” he muttered, barely above a whisper. “I shouldn’t be dumping all of this on you, I just- …” 

Yakumo interrupted him by placing a comforting hand on his back, shaking his head slowly. “You aren’t dumping anything on me. I’m your friend, aren’t I? This is what I’m here for.” 

His words made Iros look up at him, brows knitted in worry as he searched his face. There was a warmth to Yakumo that he couldn’t quite place, ever since he met him; his banter on their missions made everything seem brighter, and he always looked forward to their conversations. Before, he had just brushed it off as wanting to be better friends with him. But now, as he studied his features carefully, it became increasingly apparent that it was something much deeper than that. 

“Yakumo…” He said, with such tenderness that it made the Revenant’s eyebrows perk up, “can I tell you something else…?” 

Yakumo watched him for a moment before he nodded, smiling again at him. “Anything.”

The Revenant stared at him for a long moment before he looked away, uncharacteristically shy, his thumbs brushing over his bayonet. “I…” He said quietly, hesitating. “I think… I think I love you.” 

There was a long pause, and Iros was too worried to look at the Revenant next to him, though he wasn’t sure why. His mind began to race - was he angry with him? Disgusted? Maybe he thought he was too dangerous to be with, let alone love. Or maybe he was just here out of pity, and he didn’t like him at all. All of these thoughts clouded Iros’s mind to the point that it overwhelmed him, and his eyes began to well up with tears. He opened his mouth to dismiss his feelings, and he barely got a breath out before he was interrupted by Yakumo’s voice. 

“I love you, too.” 

Iros stopped. His thoughts halted, and both his mind and the room fell into a warm silence. He hastily looked at the Revenant beside him, and was almost surprised to see the same warm smile on his face as he looked back at him, and a familiar glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“You - you do?” He stuttered, eyes wide with disbelief, and Yakumo chuckled. 

“Of course I do,” he hummed, taking his hand off of Iros’s back and wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “You think I’d have said so if I didn’t?” 

Iros’s face began to heat up at the affection, and he couldn’t help but stare at the Revenant’s face. He loved his smile, he realized. He loved  _ him.  _ It had just taken him so long to realize he did. 

“No,” he said, shyly resting his head on his shoulder. “No, I… I suppose not.” There was a long silence, and the smallest smile began to creep onto Iros’s face, comfortable and happy in Yakumo’s embrace. After a while, he looked up at him, his face tinted a red hue. “Can… Can I kiss you?” 

Yakumo’s smile widened as he let out a soft chuckle, his eyes closing as he did before he opened them again, gently cupping Iros’s face with his free hand. “Yes.” 

Iros couldn’t help but grin. He hesitated, for a moment, as he always did, before gently leaning up and planting a gentle kiss to his new lover’s lips, quickly and shyly. 

Yakumo laughed for a moment, and Iros furrowed his brows, unsure as to why. “Come on, now,” he began, smiling brightly at him. “You can’t kiss me for the first time like  _ that _ . Here, let me show you.” 

Iros opened his mouth to protest, before Yakumo pulled his face closer to his and kissed him, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. His hand kept Iros’s head in place, though he had zero intention of moving. 

This was heaven, Iros thought, melting into the Revenant -  _ his  _ Revenant’s chest. He wanted to stay like this forever, and he probably would’ve, had his lungs not cried out for air. 

He only pulled away when he absolutely had to, taking a deep breath as he looked up at Yakumo, who simply smiled back at him. 

“It’s getting late,” he said, wrapping his arm tighter around Iros as he looked down at him, his eyes full of fondness and love. “You should rest. Especially with what’s on your mind.”

Iris smiled, gently tugging at Yakumo’s coat, his mind completely devoid of all worries and sadness from before. “Rest with me,” he asked, giving his love charming puppy dog eyes that made him chuckle. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” he said, pulling him down with him as he lay on the bed, gently wrapping his arms securely around his love and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. 

Iros snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent and leaning his head on his shoulder, letting his eyes flutter shut. This was heaven on earth, he mused, and he never wanted to have to leave. 

“I love you,” he muttered as he began to fall asleep, letting Yakumo’s response ease him into rest. 

“I love you, too.” 

  
  



End file.
